Avalon Smiles
by WordsAblaze
Summary: Merlin's immortal and no stranger to New Year's but this time, Avalon makes it special by giving him the only gift he's ever desired... Enjoy!


_A/N: It's my last fic of the year - of the decade - and I just wanted to write about Merlin being happy because I hurt him in my previous fics so here, have this wholesome thing..._

* * *

**Avalon Smiles**

* * *

New Year's.

Merlin was not a fan of New Year's.

Of course, he appreciated the way families and friends got together, travelling round the world to meet and celebrate and spend time together - it would be rude of him not to.

But it was always difficult for him to join in.

His best friends were dead.

And his family was long gone.

The acquaintances he made over the years never really knew the true him, and he always had to mysteriously disappear after a while or else they'd realise they were all growing older without him.

It was painful to leave them all behind, the people he grew to care about despite telling himself that he should stick to being alone, but he never knew how to tell them about his past and he knew he'd never be able to handle revealing the truth over and over and over again.

Natural ageing spells were far too tiring to maintain anyway.

So, when New Year's rolls around yet again, Merlin isn't particularly excited.

He couldn't care less, to be honest.

Instead of joining his co-workers in their plans for a night out they claim they'll never forget, Merlin keeps his head down and makes plans for which country he should move to next.

He politely declines any invites he gets, laughs his way out of being persuaded to join everyone, and tries not to think about the disappointment on the faces of those who try to convince him to tag along.

He just thinks about how it's always exciting, moving somewhere different and finding a new place to stay, often giving himself a fresh identity just for the fun of it - he'd sometimes name himself after the Knights of The Round Table just because he could.

"Lin, you're coming too, aren't you?"

Merlin blinks, looking up from the beautiful watch he'd been mending. "Sorry?"

It sometimes took him a minute to remember the name he'd given himself but, thankfully, this was one of the easy ones because it was essentially the truth.

And if his fake birth certificate said Lincoln instead of Merlin, well, it didn't matter anyway because everyone called him 'Lin'.

The manager, Nick, smiles at him, an almost sad look in his eyes. "New Year's. Are you coming?"

Sighing, Merlin slowly shakes his head. It'll be sad to leave 'Lin' and this job behind but there's no other choice: he's been here far too long and they'll get suspicious if he claims he's still at university for much longer.

"I'm not surprised," Nick says, but not unkindly. "I'll miss you, you know?"

"Oh?" Merlin smiles a little, putting the watch down properly.

Nick chuckles. "You know I will, Lin, you have such a unique way of fixing time…" he gestures to the watch Merlin has impressively all but brought back to life.

"It's my pleasure," Merlin replies, and he means it. He's grown to love the irony of watching time pass in a place surrounded by reminders of how far he's come.

It definitely helps that the owner of a watch shop is called Nick, that makes it so much easier to deflect personal questions with puns and jokes. It's the safest he's felt in a long time and he knows this shop is a place he can never forget.

Nodding sincerely, Nick leans forward so their conversation is more hushed. "If you ever decide to come back…"

When Merlin opens his mouth to protest, Nick just holds up a hand. "I know you're not planning on returning from New Year's break but I want you to know, there's always a place for you here."

With that, he places a small, plastic card on the table, one with a little photo of Merlin in the corner and the words 'assistant manager' printed in the centre.

Merlin exhales softly. "Nick, I…"

"It was going to be a surprise gift at the party but I don't want to risk you never knowing because you've skipped town," Nick admits, the sincerity in his voice making Merlin's eyes prickle with regret.

"You don't have to say anything but, you know, the offer's on the table. For as long as it takes."

"As long as it takes to what?" Merlin asks, clearing his throat because he's definitely not about to cry at the thought of being so dearly appreciated.

Nick shakes his head with a smile. "As long as it takes for you to find what you're looking for in life."

It's been a long time since anyone has understood him so well and Merlin has the strange urge to both cry and hide away so he can process it.

Thankfully, Nick claps Merlin on the shoulder before he can make a fool of himself and flee. After a moment, he squeezes Merlin's arm slightly. "I hope to see you soon, Lin."

Merlin has to brace himself on the counter as Nick leaves.

He catches sight of the card and sighs heavily, picking it up and slipping it in his pocket, just in case 'Lin' ever needs to resurface in future.

Then he gets back to the watch, adding a few finishing touches before placing it in the right case and signing out, throwing a glance at the cosy shop he'd found refuge in before closing the door behind him and starting to walk.

He walks until he reaches the end of the road, and then the end of the next road, and then the next, and the next and the next until he's not on roads anymore and the sound of water softly hitting the shore replaces the dull hum of traffic.

"Hello again, dollophead," Merlin breathes as he sits in front of the quiet lake.

"And that's another year passing but who's counting, right?" Merlin continues, pulling his knees up resting his arms on them, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm not sure I want to leave," Merlin confesses quietly, pulling out the card Nick had given him and staring at what could have been his new job, "and I know I've said that before but it was really looking good this time."

As usual, there's no answer, only the perpetual rise and fall of the ocean waves.

Merlin curls his fingers around the card and lets his head fall onto his arms, his eyes falling shut even though it's only early evening. He can feel the warm sunset light fall over him and the ghost of a smile flickers on his face, knowing how beautiful everything must look right now.

He's seen the sun set over this lake thousands of times but it never gets any less impressive, any less beautiful, any less painful.

"I miss you," Merlin whispers quietly before dozing off.

When he wakes, it's to the feeling of something digging into his back.

"Ow," he mumbles sleepily, yawning as he stretches his arms and pulls himself upright.

It's a small mercy that it's never cold at the lake, nor too warm. It's always a comfortable temperature, as if the place itself knows to take care of its visitors. Of its Visitor.

"Good morning," Merlin whispers, smiling at the sunlight reflecting off the water because it reminds him of his Prince, his King, that ridiculous but endearing smile.

"It's the last day again," Merlin points out for what feels like the millionth time as he pushes himself to his feet and brings the feeling back into his limbs so he can start walking to his usual spot.

The spot where a dragon had bid him farewell.

"Here we go again," Merlin says to nobody in particular, settling against his favourite tree and leaning back so he can watch the water as he always does, surrounded by the closest to peace he's ever able to feel.

Said peace flies by quickly, the sun rising and falling before he's ready for it.

Merlin sits up as he feels the millions of people around the world start counting down, closing his eyes and letting the darkness of the sky envelop him entirely.

"Ten…"

It's been a while since he's had to count down to a new identity and the usual thrill of leaving almost feels wrong this time, out of place.

"Nine…"

Maybe he'll go to France, he's always wanted to try those lovely treats that anyone in Camelot would have fought tooth and nail for.

"Eight…"

Or maybe he can try Venice again, with less falling into the water this time around.

"Seven…"

It doesn't matter in the end, because all he cares about is being able to get back here when he needs to, back to familiarity.

"Six…"

It's hard, sometimes, to hide his magic, but it's even worse when he finds himself forgetting that he can use it at all - that's always when he knows he needs to relocate.

"Five…"

Although, Nick had never been suspicious of his magic and Merlin had never felt like he had to suppress it, disguising it under talent and a family history in clock-making.

"Four…"

In retrospect, that sounds like a hollow and unbelievable reason but he's not complaining about the freedom it gave him.

"Three…"

He just wishes he could truly be free, truly go back to dealing with herbs and cloaks and horses that eagerly awaited his arrival at the stables.

"Two…"

He can't remember the last time he felt loved - truly loved - and he can't help missing his friends, his family, his people as yet another countdown comes to an end.

"One…"

And that's it.

Merlin's another year older and has nothing, _nothing_ to show for it.

Small, warm tears escape his eyes as he exhales, blocking out the rest of the world and curling up, wishing he hadn't been destined for a future that never seems to arrive.

"Merlin?"

No.

_Impossible._

Merlin's eyes snap open as he looks around wildly, unsure if he'd just wishfully imagined that voice. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Merlin, I know you're there."

He's never imagined that arrogance though.

Regardless, he finds himself frozen, unwilling to move and break the illusion.

"Come on, Merlin, I'm getting chills!"

A small noise slips past his lips, a mix of a gasp and a sob.

It can't be.

But it _must _be.

"Arthur?"

Merlin knows he's barely even whispering, his voice so quiet he can barely feel it forming, but he hears someone sigh in relief.

"Why is it so dark?"

Biting his lip to stop himself from laughing or crying, Merlin wobbles unsteadily to his feet, trying to steady his racing heart.

"There you are…"

And then someone's running and Merlin can't breathe because there are arms around him, arms pulling him close and keeping him close.

"Arthur…" Merlin breathes, returning the gesture and bringing his arms up to pull the other closer, hoping this is real.

It is real, it has to be real, because who else would be wearing armour and a soft, red cloak except the one and only Arthur Pendragon?

Arthur smiles and only tightens his grip in response. "Thank you, Merlin."

"What?"

Apparently amused at Merlin's confusion, Arthur chuckles. "Thank you for waiting all this time."

Oh.

Merlin almost sobs, letting his drop onto Arthur's shoulder as he shakes his head, wishing the lump in his throat would go away. "I didn't exactly have a choice."

At that, Arthur starts laughing but, before Merlin knows what's happening, they're both crying, shaking, deciding to sit down before Merlin's knees give out or Arthur trips over himself because it's too dark to see.

Once they're settled against a tree, Merlin takes a deep breath and conjures a small orb of light that hovers beside them.

Arthur's startled expression is the first thing Merlin sees and he panics, clenching his fingers into a fist so the light disappears.

He'd thought…

"Merlin, you idiot, now I can't see you," Arthur chides after a moment of silence.

He'd thought right. Thankfully.

Merlin coughs sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I-"

"I know. It's okay, I… I know." Arthur's voice is quiet but sincere and Merlin almost starts crying again as relief floods through his blood.

He conjures the light again and this time, Arthur is beaming at him, already reaching for him and pulling him close so they're leaning on one another as if they're just out hunting again.

"Merlin?"

He doesn't think he'll ever tire of hearing Arthur say his name.

"Arthur?" he mimics, a smile fixed on his face.

A few beats of silence pass before Arthur interlocks their fingers, squeezing his hand gently and whispering, "You need to stop running."

Merlin frowns, torn between confusion and the warm feel of Arthur's hand making his heart happy. He settles on shaking his head minutely. "I'm not… I'm not running."

But Arthur's not ready to accept that. He glances at Merlin with concern in his eyes. "I heard you, Merlin. Every year. You're always running somewhere different every time."

Swallowing audibly, Merlin just sighs. "It's not that bad."

"But even I can tell it's not that good," Arthur argues, turning so he's staring directly into Merlin's eyes, the gold from the orb reflecting the compassion in his eyes as he raises an eyebrow.

Merlin shrugs.

Arthur smiles at him again, taking his other hand too. "Stay here. Don't run away this time."

Thinking of the card still in his pocket, Merlin bites his lip. "I don't know…"

His thumbs gently rubbing circles on Merlin's hands, Arthur shifts again so Merlin has no choice but to look into his eyes, almost losing his breath at the hope and promise he finds in them.

"Would it help if I stayed here with you?"

Yes.

_Yes_

"Yes," Merlin manages, his eyes watering again as he throws himself at Arthur, the two of them toppling and landing awkwardly but not caring because it's been so long, too long, and all that matters is that they're together again.

And that they can stay together because Merlin has an assistant manager's position waiting for him and there are plenty of cosy flats that need new tenants and there's nothing stopping the two of them from building a life for themselves.

They end up settling on their backs, staring up at the sky, their fingers entwined and matching smiles on their faces.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks yet again.

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

Merlin smiles, turning to Arthur. "Yeah. It is."

Sharing a sideways smile, they curl around one another and barely notice when they drift into a peaceful sleep, content in one another's arms.

Unbeknownst to them, for the first time in a _very_ long time, Avalon is smiling.

* * *

Apologies for mistakes!  
I hope y'all have an absolutely magical New Year's, I'm sending my best wishes! xox See you in the next decade ;p

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review with thoughts? x_


End file.
